


Bandit Queen Sakura

by Kaggyin23



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Group Sex, Masturbation, Multi Chapter, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaggyin23/pseuds/Kaggyin23
Summary: Sasuke died in the final battle against Naruto, causing Sakura to lose the love of her life. Now, many years after that, Sakura remains single and is living a normal but lonely life with a job at the Konoha hospital, eventually developing a terrible depression. Reaching a breaking point, Sakura leaves the village behind to start over in the countryside. [Sakura x Harem] [Multi Chapter]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Harem
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Bandit Queen Sakura

…

*Beep*

…

Sakura slowly but steadily opened her eyes as she heard a very annoying beeping sound. The girl then got up and turned the device off, still a bit disorientated, she looked to the other side of the bed, which was completely empty. They day had just started and she was already feeling down. The sky being completely covered by clouds also didn't help.

The pink haired kunoichi then quickly went about her morning routine, taking care of her hair and dressing up for the day on her regular outfit: white pants and her red qipao. All without much motivation, because she was really close to just going back to bed and spending her whole free day curled up there.

As she sat down to eat a toast for breakfast, really taking her time since she was on break for her hospital work, Sakura started to realize how empty her house was. It had been years of her living alone, and yet she could never get used to it. She could always move back in with her parents but her pride wouldn't let her, she also didn't want to bother any of her friends by asking to live with them when she had a house of her own.

Almost all of her friends were married and with kids at this point. Ino, Lee, Shikamaru, even Naruto. They were all living wonderful family lives while Sakura was all alone. She worried she'd end up sad and lonely old lady like her mentor Tsunade, something that she really wasn't looking forward to. Sakura always wanted to start her own family.

The girl started to wonder about what could've been if Sasuke had survived. They could've gotten married, had kids and be happy as a normal family. But now, that wasn't possible. He was dead and there was no going back.

Sakura knew she should move on with her life, she just didn't know how exactly to do that.

Finally finishing her toast, Sakura decided to go buy some groceries in a nearby store. As she walked the streets of Konoha, the pinkette saw a few wives kissing their husband goodbye and parents going to drop their kids at the academy. It was an everyday sight for her, dosen't mean that it hurt any less.

Entering the store, she put all her groceries inside a plastic bag and then joined the line to the cashier. She was standing there, minding her business until she realized that a bunch of kids had stolen her spot in the line and were now in front on her.

"Hey! What are you kids doing!?" Sakura called them out, in her usual explosive temper.

"Run! That scary old lady noticed us!" One of the kids yelled as they all left the place running.

If this had happened a few years ago, Sakura would hunt them down to the ends of the earth and give each one a good smack to the head.

But now? She simply sighed and looked down, feeling a bit sad. She knew that what the kids were saying was the truth, she was getting old, and she wasn't doing anything meaningful with her life. Sakura, the hot blooded kunoichi of the Leaf was a thing of the past.

Not even ninja work was exciting for her anymore, which is why she quit it to work solely in the hospital.

And so, she simply stood there, paid for her stuff, and made her back home. As she walked, she noticed that it was starting to rain.

"I'd better get home quickly." Said her, starting to walk a little bit faster than before.

It was no use though. The rain started to get stronger and stronger, until it was clear that it was on it's way into becoming a storm.

Noticing that, Sakura started to run in order to not get completely wet. And as she dashed through the streets of Konoha, a strap on her sandals tore off, making her lose balance and fall face first into a dirty water puddle. Even though she was a ninja, the distraction still got the better of her.

The feeling of anger and frustrations that Sakura felt was only amplified when she realized that all her groceries were in the ground, making most of the food worthless. She then sat on the middle of the puddle, completely wet and dirty.

"What the hell is wrong with my life?" She said, as she started to sob. It wasn't about the groceries or about getting her clothes wet, that had just been the breaking point of a life filled with frustrations. "Why can't i be happy like everyone else?"

And as she sobbed in that puddle, during the storm, a man about her age with an umbrella approached the girl.

"Are you okay there?" The man asked, in a concerned tone.

Sakura then looked up and saw his face. He was a man, apparently in his late twenties, fully dressed in civillian clothing. He looked concerned and had jet black hair and eyes, he remembered her an awful lot of Sasuke.

"I'm… i'm okay." She said, trying to wipe out her tears with her forearm.

"No, you're not." The man said, giving her a warm smile. "Let me help you, stay in this rain for long and you'll catch a cold." He then handed Sakura the umbrella, got the plastic bag and started to pick up anything that he could salvage.

"Here, i guess you can still use at least this much stuff." He then helped her up and gave her the bag, taking back the umbrella. "Mind if i walk you home? I can't exactly give you my umbrella but i also can't let you go home in this state alone."

Sakura blushed before answering. 

"Thank you."

They both then started to head to Sakura's apartament with both below the umbrella. This was almost something out of a dream for the pinkette, just as she had reached her lowest point, she had met a kind man close to her age, who seemed to live nearby and who even looked a lot like Sasuke. 

Sakura was blushing furiously as she walked home alongside that man of whom she didn't even know the name. She decided on asking him to come inside for a coffe after she took a shower and changed clothes, she was even already imagining a lot of ways the situation could play out, the things they'd talk about, the good times they'll have.

She was that desperate, and at this point, she wasn't gonna let a golden opportunity like this one slip through her fingers.

As they reached Sakura's door, she smiled at the man while still blushing.

"Again, thanks a lot for the help today, i was in a really bad spot back there." She said, in a thankful tone. "My name is Sakura Haruno, what's yours?"

"I'm Shinji." The man answered, smiling back. "Well met Sakura. And don't worry, i think it's every neighbor's duty to help another in need."

Sakura chuckled as she heard that, he really seemed to be into her too. That was her chance.

"Hey, Shinji…" She blushed as she started talking. "Would you like to come inside for a while? I can make some coffe for you as a proper thank you for having helped me, you'll just have to wait for me to take a shower change my clothes."

The man's expression quickly turned a bit awkward after Sakura's invitation, and it took a few instants for him to come up with an answer.

"Oh, um…" The man had a yellow smile. "Thanks but right now i can't, i promised to help my wife with something back home." He then showed Sakura the wedding ring on his finger, something that she had completely missed before.

"But, tomorrow i'm free! And i can also bring my wife along, she could really use a new friend." He then started to take few steps back. "I have to go now, it was very nice meeting you Sakura.

"Bye." She answered, still shocked by the revelation as Shinji quickly walked away in the rain.

Her heart had just sunk.

What she previously thought was a living deram, was actually a sick joke that destiny had played on her. And if she was in a bad spot back at the water puddle, now she was in a much worse one.

Tears started to accumulate on her eyes as she started to sob again. Crying of pain, of frustration, of anger towards her, towards life itself. Depression was almost eating away at her soul.

The girl felt like utter, undesirable trash. As if she was the most worthless excuse for a person in the world.

She was done. Done with living alone in that empty house, done with watching everyone else's happiness as she suffered and done with her shitty hospital job.

"I'm done." The girl decided, as she dropped the plastic bag in the ground.

She then took off her remaining sandal, and now barefoot, started to run through konoha's streets.

The weeping girl dashed through the roads in the middle of the storm, not giving a crap about anything anymore as she was a nervewreck at that moment.

She then dashed through the main gate and into the roads, without any real direction. She ran and ran across the roads in the storm, hearing the sounds of the trees in the storm and the roaring thunders that often accompanied the lightning in the skies.

Sakura wasn't sure for how long she had ran, she didn't know if it had been minutes, hours or days. She just knew that she had ran a lot, and for a long time. She ran because she wanted to escape everything that made her life so miserable.

Eventually she stopped at the margin of a river, feeling a bit dizzy and tired. She then sat on the ground and rested her back on a tree for a bit, until she realized that she was feeling strong headaches.

"I guess this is it.." The girl said, frustrated on not being able to keep running. She was very tired, not even wanting to use medical jutsu on herself.

It was literally her lowest moment, and as she drifted into sleep, all she could think of was about what had gone wrong in her life.

…

Slowly, Sakura started to open her eyes. Still a bit drowsy, she noticed that she was in a strange room, kinda like something of a countryside Inn.

"What happened?" The girl asked, confused as to how she had gotten there.

Until she realized that she was naked, and that there was an arm hugging her.

The girl let out a loud scream and jumped out of bed after she noticed the man who kept her company, once again realizing that she was naked, she picked up a bedsheet to cover herself.

"Heh, i guess you're already healed if you have that much energy." The middle-aged man sat on the bed, also naked. He reminded her a lot of Tazuna.

"You have five seconds to explain yourself, old man!" She was pissed, seriously ready to crush his skull with her monster strength. Did he took advantage of her? Did he do anything scandalous to her?

"Don't worry missy, i didn't do anything naughty." He said, in a casual tone. "My name is Iwata, and this is my inn. I found you on the side of the road yesterday, your clothes all wet and not to mention you had a terrible fever. I took you in and tried to warm you up with my body heat, nothing more."

Sakura quickly looked over her own pussy for any signs of wrongdoings but couldn't find anything, the man was probably telling the truth.

"Look." He said, standing up. "I don't know what are your circumstances and all, and i'm sure you must still be confused after waking up naked beside me, so i'll give you the room for the day for you to sort your thoughts out. When you're ready, you can come talk to me in the reception desk."

Sakura blushed a bit, this time out of embarassment.

"Thanks…" She managed to say. "I'm Sakura."

The man smirked, as he started to put on his own clothes. Sakura was still confused by whole situation, but she couldn't help but noticed the old man's flaccid penis, what he said was probably true, he didn't seem to have any lust for her. It was pretty big she thought, the girl wondered why it didn't "go up" at the sight of her naked body. That thought turned her own a bit, could that man still "get up"?

"I'll come and drop your clothes by when they dry up." The man said, before leaving the room, fully clothed. "In the meantime, there are a few yukatas you can use in the closet."

He then left and closed the sliding doors, leaving Sakura alone.

The girl had a lot on her mind as she put on a light blue yukata she found on the closet.

Sakura laid at the bed again, trying to put her thoughts in order. What the hell had she done? Now that she was more calm, she realized how insane what she did was. Sure she was among the strongest kunoichi ever, but with her asleep like that she could easily have gotten killed, kidnapped or worse.

She had been really lucky that old innkeeper found and rescued her, and started to feel bad for lashing out against him and not even properly thanking him.

The girl started to rethink her actions. Sure her life wasn't a good state, but just running away without any regards to anything was a bit of an overreaction. She knew that she had to go back to the Leaf at some point, even if she rather not go back for the time being.

She liked her friends of course, but living in contact with them was being painful to Sakura. She just wanted to distance herself from them for a time at least until she managed to get her feelings in order.

The pinkette decided not to overthink this right now. She would wait for her clothes to be delivered, would thank the innkeeper again and then be on her way, probably back to Konoha, even if that was the he place she wanted to be the least.

Now wanting to clear her mind a bit, Sakura started reflecting about other things.

She remembered the warmth of the inkeeper's naked body embracing her, and the sight of cock out in the open. That was starting to turn Sakura on. The poor woman was just way too lonely, and that had been the most sexual experience she had ever had in her life, even if there wasn't really anything sexual about it.

Yep, Sakura was still a virgin after all this time. She was solely focused on her job and mourned Sasuke for a very long time, avoiding any sexual and/or romantic interactions with people. That is, until that point.

Her pussy started to itch a little, and she decided to let herself go. She didn't have anything better to do anyway, and she was alone in the room.

Sakura slowly slid her right hand to her pussy and started to massage it, making waves of pleasure run through the entirety of her body.

She opened up her yukata a bit and started to play with her hard nipples with her left hand at the same time as she fingered herself, small moans could be heard as Sakura fell into the pit of debauchery that was that shameless masturbation.

Sakura imagines that innkeeper's cock getting rock hard, and him plunging it to the deepest parts of her pussy, pounding her like a bitch in heat, desiring her, lusting for her like she was still young. She imagined the old man letting her ride him, and rocking her hips as she felt herself bounce on his lap, her plump asscheeks being grabbed by his hands.

She continued to finger herself until she finally felt her orgasm coming, and as she reached the apex of pleasure and arched her back while moaning like an animal, Sakura squirted. Her pussy juices dirtying the white bedsheets.

And as the post nut clarity started to settle on her conscience, she started to think about what she had just done.

"What am i thinking!?" Sakura asked herself, feeling a bit ashamed. "I just masturbated like a horny teenager and came, all the while thinking of some geezer."

Part of her was ashamed, but another part was in awe of how fucking good that nut had been. Something that she'd never have thought before, Sakura had always felt tremendous guilt when she masturbated, like she was dirty woman. But this time, it had been a bit different.

Sakura was always very sexually repressed, and busting a nut like that, in that place, and thinking about the things she was thinking, the sheer taboo of what she had done, it all made the pleasure feel even greater.

As a few hours passed, the old man came and delivered Sakura's now dried up clothes. The girl then put them on and made her way to the reception desk.

"Hey um… thanks again for everything." Said the pinkette, with a thankful smile.

"It was nothing." Answered the inkeeper. "I'd do it again."

"Let me just ask you something, where are we exactly?" The pinkette asked.

The innkeeper than explained to her that they were in the southernmost parts of the Land of Fire, very far away from Konoha.

"By the way…" Sakura started talking. "Is there any way that i can repay you for what you've done? I'm a kunoichi."

The old man scratched his chin for a few seconds, trying to think of something.

"Hm, a kunoichi huh?" He then got an idea. "Well, there are a few bandits camped in an old abandoned town down south that have been attacking trade caravans. It would be nice if you could go take care of them."

Sakura smiled confidently. "Consider it done."

And so, the pinkette left the inn, headed to deal with those smallfries so that she could repay her debt to the innkeeper. And since It was something that Sakura could go and would keep her away from Konoha for a time, she was all too eager to do it.

To be continued...


End file.
